Telluride
by Firewifesara
Summary: Finn meets Rachel while working at a ski lodge in Colorado. When circumstances force them apart, Finn writes a song that Rachel hears on the radio years later. Based off the song "Telluride" by Tim McGraw- AU Future Finchel told in three parts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Welcome to Telluride, my newest Finchel story. It is AU future told in 3 parts. A super special thanks to Mel for being the very best beta a girl could have. She really is the best. Please note that I have never actually been to Telluride, though I would love to go! Flashbacks are in italics.**

**Music used: The title and overall story concept is from "Telluride" by Tim McGraw and is written by Troy Verges & Brett James. I do not own them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. I do not own the music used (except on my well used iPod), nor do I own the movie **_**Grease**_** or its characters (unless you count the DVD). No infringement or harm is intended this is only for fun.**

* * *

Telluride -Part 1

_Finn threw his duffle bag into the back of his pickup truck and turned to say his goodbyes "Well, That's all of it!" _

"_Oh Finny. We are sure going to miss you." Carol said with tears in her eyes before bringing her son into a tight hug._

_Pulling back slightly Finn grabbed his mother's shoulders and smiled "It's ok mom, I'll be back in April. It will go quick. Promise." _

_Sensing that his wife was about to burst into tears (again), Burt stepped in "Carol, leave the boy alone. This is good for him." He stepped over to his step son and offered Finn his hand. "Did you check the fluid and the tires in the truck, the spare too? Do you have the directions?" Finn nodded "Your cell phone and charger? Finn nodded again._

"_You guys, he's only going to be gone for six months." Kurt interrupted with an eye roll before stepping in for his own hug. "And we are going to visit the lodge for Christmas." Releasing Finn from the hug, he continued "Make sure you call and let us know when you get there."_

_Pulling the keys from his pocket, Finn opened the driver's side door. "I will, Kurt. Love you Mom, Burt."_

"_Drive safe, son." Burt put his arm around Carol to comfort her as Finn drove away from their home._

"Mr. Hudson?" The young girl questioned.

Snapping his attention back to the girl, Finn continued "Oh sorry about that, like I was saying, it can be difficult being away from home for the first time. Just remember that college is an awesome way to meet new people, and now that you work here, you'll get the chance to meet even more people. You won't be alone in the city for long, Megan." He said confidently.

Megan looked at her new boss "Thanks Mr. Hudson. Did you move far from home when you went to college?"

He held up his hand "Please, just call me Finn. Actually, I lived in Colorado my first winter out of high school, worked at a ski lodge. It was cool, there weren't many people to make friends with, you know since most everybody was there on vacation. I managed though; I met some people that are real important to me. After that I went to college at Ohio State. You will make friends. Just give it time." Finn led the girl out of his office "Let's go get you started."

"Thanks Mr. Hud… I mean, Finn. I think I'll like working here." Megan followed him out of the office ready to start work for the first time.

* * *

Walking down the hallway of the school she currently taught at, Rachel noticed Sam sitting hunched over the desk in his classroom. She had met Sam and his wife Mercedes when she started teaching at the elementary school, and made fast friends in the couple. They all shared a common love of music, and between the three there was a wide range of genres to explore. "Hey Sam, don't forget the staff meeting, five minutes." Rachel could hear music coming from Sam's computer so she stepped inside the classroom to listen.

**It was a dream we were living in, I was the happiest I'd ever been in, Telluride, the snow falling down **

She only heard a few words of the song, before Sam turned it off and stood up. "Oh I almost forgot. Thanks Ray. I was grading essays and kinda got sucked in. It's amazing how many fifth graders are into the zombie apocalypse thing. They were quite entertaining." He chuckled as he made his way out of the classroom.

Rachel shook her head as she fell in step next to her friend "You had them write an essay about zombies?"

He shrugs "It is so much easier for them to write about it if they are interested in it, plus it makes it way easier for me to grade them all."

"I suppose it would be. We don't have many essays in first grade." Now in the teacher's lounge, they took their seats as Principal Schuester began the meeting.

The curly haired principal had been droning on about district testing, safety, policy's, and impending parent teacher conferences for half an hour when Rachel's mind travelled back to Finn and that week so many years ago.

"_What are we doing out here Finn? It's snowing."_

_Finn, who was trudging through a snowy field with Rachel following close behind "It's only light snow, and we are going to play in it." The excitement was clear in his voice. "Let's make a snowman!"_

"_A snowman?" Rachel was hesitant._

"_Yeah, a snowman." Finn had begun pulling items out of the backpack he had brought with him "I brought hats, carrots, scarfs, sunglasses, and some stones, don't tell anybody but I borrowed the stones from that little rock patch out in front of the lodge."_

_A small giggle escaped before Rachel spoke "Your secret is safe with me. You seem pretty excited."_

_Finn smiled from ear to ear "I am excited. It's not every day I get to make a snow man with a pretty girl, and besides, when we are done, we can go in for hot chocolate." _

"_We better get started then."_

_The couple each began rolling small snowballs on the snow covered ground, leaving snow trails in their wake, until they each had a good size ball for the base of the snowmen. Finn lifted one of the large snow balls onto the other while Rachel began making a third snow ball for the head. When she finished, Finn hoisted it onto the other two. Rachel was waiting behind Finn having already selected several items from the contents of Finn's backpack. They carefully constructed the features of the snowman, and quickly began to make another. Even snowmen need friends, right? _

_They were finishing the third snowman, when Finn felt the ping of a cold hard object on his back. He turned to see Rachel looking back at him with a mischievous grin. "Oh, It's on now." With a squeal, Rachel took off running. Finn reached down to gather some snow then ran after her. They chased each other around throwing snowballs for a few minutes until Finn gently tackled a laughing Rachel, both of them landing in the snow, both laughing. From his position above her, he kissed her lips softly "Ohh, your cold. Are you ready to go inside for some hot chocolate?"_

_She lifted her head up and kissed him this time "Sounds lovely." _

_Finn climbed off her and helped her up before leading them into the lodge's main area. There was a large stone fireplace, flanked by a couple of couches, and a hot beverage center set up in the corner of the room so that guests could warm up after a day on the slopes, or in this case, snowman making. _

_Finn made two mugs of hot chocolate, his complete with a heaping tower of whipped cream. He handed the other to Rachel and sat next her on the couch "Here you go." _

"_Thank you." She wrapped both of her hands around warm mug and blew softly "I had a great time today."_

"_Me too Rach." Finn smiled and took a cautious sip from his mug._

_Rachel sipped from her own mug, peering at Finn over the rim. She giggled when he lowered his mug. "You have some whipped cream," she reached her hand to his face, gently brushing her thumb over his top lip "right there."_

_Before she was able to move her hand away he took it gently and kissed her thumb, effectively removing the small dollop of whipped cream. She smiled and they both lowered their now entwined hands to rest between them. They finished the hot chocolate in a comfortable silence, never letting go of each other's hand. Finn looked up at the clock above the fireplace and groaned when he realized he would have to be going soon. _

"_What?" she asked him._

_Surprised that his internal grumblings were heard by someone other than himself he looked at her "Oh. Sorry. I just realized I have to get ready for work soon."_

"_Oh. I almost forgot about that." Sadness evident in her tone._

_Finn stood and led Rachel to the small gift shop. He walked over to a spinning rack in the middle of the room and removed a small heart shaped keychain. The pink heart had 'Telluride' written in bold lettering across the middle, with smaller letters above and below; indicating 'Colorado' and 'est 1972'. Finn paid for the keychain and turned to Rachel. He took the hand he was holding and gently turned it so that it was now palm up. He placed the keychain in her open hand and spoke "Now you will have something to remember today by." He closed her small fingers around it and placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles. _

_She placed her closed fist to her heart and leaned up to kiss Finn tenderly "I love it, Finn. I'll cherish it forever. Thank you." _

"Thanks! That's it everybody! See you tomorrow."

Rachel snapped out of her memories quickly as the principal adjourned the meeting and the other teachers began to leave the room. It's crazy how some things can bring back those beloved memories so vividly. She sighed and pulled a set of keys from her purse, holding them tightly, as she stood to leave the meeting.

"Girl, you zoned out about twenty minutes ago and it looks like you are about to squeeze your keychain into dust. You okay?" Mercedes asked while nudging the smaller girl with her hip.

Blushing and slightly embarrassed that someone noticed, Rachel replied "Yes, I'm quite alright Mer, just lost in old memories."

"Those must be some memories." Mercedes chuckled shaking her head.

Rachel looked at the heart shaped keychain still clutched in her hand and smiled "They are."

* * *

_Finn pulled into the small town of Telluride, Colorado ready for his winter job at McKinley's resort. Finn loved to ski and snowboard and this seemed like the perfect way for a kid right out of high school to earn money? He could work at the restaurant in the lodge and on his days off, he could hit the slopes. Unsure what he wanted to do with his life, he decided to take the opportunity and work at the ski resort for the winter; his promise to his mother to go to college when he returned from Telluride, not forgotten. _

_Finn quickly decided that working at a resort was pretty sweet. He got a place to live, he got to ski, meet new people, and the money wasn't too bad either. He worked waiting tables at the lodge's restaurant, which was usually busy, but now that it was the week of Thanksgiving, the lodge was pretty deserted. _

_Finn only had a couple hours left on his shift when he saw her. She was breathtaking; her frame was small and her long brown hair was falling past her shoulders. She was dressed in a short skirt, tights and shoes that were definitely not meant for the snow. She didn't seem to be dressed for a ski trip at all. Captivated, he watched the girl, about his age, stroll through the nearly empty restaurant and sit alone, in the corner booth. Once seated, she pulled a book from her bag and began to read. _

_Finn nervously approached her table and cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. When she looked up, Finn was only more dumbfounded. He didn't know what it was about her brown eyes that had sucked him in so deep, but in that moment, he wasn't asking. "H-Hey. I'm Finn, c-can I get you something to drink while you look at the menu?"_

* * *

_Rachel's first day at the resort had been spent unpacking and getting settled. Brittany had invited her to go skiing with her on the second day, but Rachel was far too nervous to try that today. Instead, she spent the morning taking advantage of the lodge's facilities. She knew Brittany planned to be on the slopes most of the day, so after working out in the gym, she found the spa, and then decided to find a place to eat a late lunch. _

_She walked into the restaurant and spotted a secluded booth near the back where she would be able to read. She sat the booth and pulled a book out of her bag and began reading. After only a minute, she could hear what she assumed was her waiter clearing his throat at the table. Rachel looked up to find a tall, handsome, man with thick brown hair place a menu on the table. He was holding a notepad and looking in her eyes like he was trying to look into her soul. She was lost in his deep brown eyes for a moment before he spoke. _

"_H-Hey. C-can I get you something to drink while you look at the menu?" _

_Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and picked up the menu "I'll have water with lemon, please." She looked at his nametag before adding "Finn Hudson; Lima, Ohio." She watched his lips curl into a half smile that melted her insides. _

_The sound of her voice made Finn's heart thump wildly in his chest as he tried to scribble on his notepad as calmly as he could "Great. I'll get that for you why you look at the menu." He smiled again then turned to go get her water._

_She watched him disappear completely from her sight before realizing that she was supposed to be perusing the menu. She had just decided what to order when he returned with her water. "Thank you." _

_Rachel had quickly decided that the attractive waiter was more interesting than the book she was reading and put the book back in her bag. She watched Finn while she ate, stealing glances whenever she could. _

_Rachel was finishing the salad she had ordered when Finn approached her again, "Can I get you anything else?"_

_Rachel looked up at the handsome waiter and decided to prolong their interaction "Is there anything to do in this town besides ski?"_

_Finn was feeling bold after catching the small girl staring at him while she ate so he decided to try his luck, maybe he could spend more time with her "Well, the town is pretty small, so there isn't a lot. My, uhh shift is up in about a half hour, I could show you around." _

"_That is very chivalrous of you, Finn. I won't be keeping you from anything, will I?" Rachel said trying to contain her excitement about being able to spend time with him._

"_Chivalrous? That's a good thing right?" when she smiles and nods at him he continues "Cool. I usually just head back to my room or go snowboarding after work, but this sounds like a lot more fun."_

_She placed cash on the table to pay for her meal and placed her small hand on his forearm "I'll meet you back here then. Forty-five minutes?" He smiled and nodded before she turned to walk away. She almost made it out the door before she heard him calling after her._

"_Wait! You didn't tell me your name."_

_She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him "Rachel." _

"_Rachel" he breathed out her name as she left the restaurant. This job just keeps getting better._

* * *

"Yes Daddy… I know Daddy… I will daddy… Love you too. Bye" Rachel hung up her phone just as she reached the platform. She was on her way home after school and her train was the next to arrive. She waited out of the way while the train boarded. Just then a woman wearing head phones in her ears walked past Rachel, singing loudly as she boarded the train. Singing people were nothing new, but there was something about the words of that song that triggered Rachel's memory.

**We spent that whole winter tangled up by a fire; Casting shadows on the cabin wall, drowning in desire  
**

"_Hey Rach! Come in." Finn stepped out of the doorway, allowing Rachel to enter his apartment. "I thought maybe we could try to finish watching __**Grease, **__and I brought us some food from the restaurant." He closed the door and helped Rachel remove her coat._

"_Thank you, Finn, for everything." _

_He smiled at her and led her to the counter where he had the food laid out. They ate in relative silence, both of them knowing this was the last night they had together. Moments went by where the sounds of utensils scraping plates were the only sounds that could be heard. "Rach?"_

"_Yes, Finn?"_

"_Do you think that when you go back home tomorrow, back to school and your life, that this will be… that this week will mean anything?"_

_She turned on the stool to face him "Finn, this week has been amazing. You took me around and showed me this beautiful town when you didn't have to. You sacrificed your free time making sure I wasn't lonely."_

"_I didn't sacrifice anything, I wanted to do it. I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could." He stood and pulled her into a hug. "Rachel, I want you to know that this week meant something to me. I don't want you to think that I do this all the time. I don't. You are amazing." _

"_I never thought that, not once. You are a really great guy and I know that you will find out who you are and the man that you want to be and when you do figure out what you want to do with yourself, Finn Hudson, you are going to be great at it. I know it." _

"_Do you really believe in me that much?" he asked hesitantly._

_Her answer was immediate and confident "More." She said before she reached up and kissed him softly "Let's not focus on what's happening tomorrow. Right now, it's just you, me, a fire, and a movie let's enjoy the time we have left." _

_Hours later, Rachel was curled up next to Finn on the couch as the fire crackled in the corner of the room and the TV played in front of them. Finn was watching the light dance on Rachel's face when she looked up "What?" _

"_Nothing, you're just really beautiful."_

_Rachel reached her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss filled with longing and passion. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and her arms moved around his neck as she continued kissing him. Soon Finn was resting on top of her, still lying on the couch, the movie long since forgotten and she moved her hands to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. She had unbuttoned the first button and was working on the second when he shifted his weight and placed his hand over hers, stopping her._

"_Rachel, we can't. You're leaving tomorrow. I-I don't want you to regret anything." _

"_I won't regret anything, Finn, I want to do this. I want to be with you. I-I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life."_

_Finn asked her once again if she was sure and when she nodded in affirmation he brushed the hair from her forehead gently and kissed her. Rachel continued unbuttoning his shirt they both sat up so she could push it off his shoulders, her fingers lingering on his now exposed shoulders. Finn took hold of the hem of her shirt and with surprising ease lifted it over her head, exposing her pink bra. Finn's took in a sharp breath "You are so beautiful." Rachel's only reply was to kiss him passionately. When they broke apart, Finn stood and led them both to where his bed was and they continued to slowly shedding each other's clothing. _

_Later that night, they lay under the blanket as Finn softly traced his fingers along her bare arm "Do you think we will ever see each other again?" he heard her ask quietly._

_He kissed her shoulder "I hope so."_

Rachel was smiling at the memory when she noticed her train had pulled in. She boarded the train and headed home, remembering what she hoped the universe hadn't forgotten.

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon when Rachel was sitting at her desk grading the homework her first graders had turned in while her Pandora station played on her computer.

Sam poked his head into her classroom "Hey Ray. Are you still going out with me and Mer tonight?"

Rachel looked up from her papers "Oh, hi Sam. Yes I'll see you guys there. Is it just us?"

Sam wiggled his eyebrows at her "Not unless you want to bring a date."

"Very funny. I'll see you guys later." Rachel scoffed.

Sam left and Rachel went back to her papers. She had just started to grade Sophia's homework when she heard the beginning of a new song start up. She continued grading papers as she listened to the lyrics.

**When I was nineteen, I threw my stuff in the car  
I headed up to the Rockies, got a job at this bar  
Selling beer to the locals, just barely getting by  
On the tips from the rich kids, there on daddy's dime**

She wondered if Finn felt the same way all those years ago.

**But when I saw her walk in one night  
I knew that I'd be all right**

**In Telluride, the snow falling down  
I was waking up in that sleepy little town  
In her eyes my world came so alive  
I never will forget the moment she arrived  
In Telluride**

Rachel smiled and stopped working to listen to the words closer.

**We spent that whole winter tangled up by a fire  
Casting shadows on the cabin wall, drowning in desire  
Confessing all our secrets and laughing out loud  
So high up on that mountain, I thought we'd never come down**

**It was a dream we were living in  
I was the happiest I'd ever been in**

Could it be?

**Telluride, the snow falling down  
Waking up with her in that sleepy little town  
In her eyes, my world came so alive  
I never will forget all those sleepless nights  
In Telluride**

**Telluride, whoa oh oh**

**It ended just like a movie scene  
And I had to play the part  
Of the lover who stood there and watched her leave  
And me with the frozen heart**

**In Telluride, the snow falling down  
Standing there alone in that sleepy little town  
In her eyes, my world came so alive  
I never will forget the day she said goodbye**

Her heart rate quickened unexpectedly. Could this song be about her? Could it be describing that amazing week she spent with Finn all those years ago? Did it mean as much to him as it did to her?

**In Telluride, the snow falling down  
Waking up with her in that sleepy little town  
In her eyes, my world came so alive  
I never will forget all those sleepless nights  
**

Rachel wasn't sure of what she had just heard. She had to know who wrote it. Forgetting all about the papers she was supposed to be grading, she typed the title of the song into the Google search bar and pressed enter. Navigating through the information, she quickly found what she was looking for. Her breathing was shallow and she was feeling faint when it was confirmed that Finn Hudson had written the song. She hoped Google could help her again, so she typed in his name and hit enter. She let out a long breath as she clicked on the first search result.

"Songwriter Finn Hudson is currently living in New York City, NY where he owns and operates a music store."

He's here. He's in NYC.

* * *

**A/N- There you have part 1. Part two is ready when you are. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for all the love! Here is part two! I hope you enjoy it. I have still never been to Telluride. I continue to thank Mel for being the very best beta a girl could ask for. Flashbacks are in italics. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. I do not own the music (except on my well used iPod), nor do I own **_**How I Met Your Mother **_**(not even on DVD)****or the movie **_**Grease**_** or its characters (unless you count the DVD). No infringement or harm is intended; this is only for fun. **

Part 2

"Oh hey, Ray! We weren't sure you wer…" Sam stopped talking when he noticed his friend was chugging the full beer he had just received. "Whoa. Rough afternoon?"

Rachel nodded her head and sat down at the table as she gestured for more drinks. Her head fell forward and she rested her forehead on the table with a groan.

"What the hell, girl? What has you all messed up?" Mercedes asked.

Not ready to go into the details of the song, Finn, and the week that started it all, Rachel only groaned again.

"I guess we will just have to drink it out of you."

After a few minutes, the waitress brought the table another round of drinks and Rachel lifted her head from the table. Sam and Mercedes shared a look with each other, and then turned their attention to Rachel. Rachel took a small drink from her newly delivered glass and spoke "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just have dinner and drinks and enjoy the evening. Please."

Sam gave her a sympathetic smile and pat on the back "Ok. We'll let it go for tonight, but Ray, you know you can talk to us right?"

She nodded and smiled slightly "I know I can. I promise it's not a bad thing; it was just an emotional bitch-slap I wasn't expecting. I need to wrap my head around it before I can solicit advice."

"Sounds juicy! I can't wait!" Mercedes replied, her husband giving her a playful eye roll.

"It is, just give me a little time."

The topic dropped for the evening, the three friends had dinner and talked, generally enjoying the evening. They parted ways having never talked about Rachel's troubles.

* * *

Rachel looked up at the sign, then down at the paper where she had written an address. She drew in a deep breath and pulled on the locked door handle. She cupped her hands around her eyes, and pressed her face close to the glass to look inside the store. She could see instruments hanging on the wall and racks of CD's and records strategically placed throughout the store. Suddenly, her eyes noticed movement towards the back of the store. Squinting slightly, she noticed that it looked like someone was playing the drums. She watched for a moment as the broad shouldered figure enthusiastically pounded away at the drums, seemingly lost in the music. Just as she had decided to leave and try again another day, she caught a glimpse of the drummers face. It was Finn, it had to be. From the window, she continued watching in amazement as he continued drumming. She was surprised that once again her memories were coming back so vividly.

"_Are you afraid of heights?" Finn asked. He was looking down at Rachel with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Rachel bit her bottom lip and shook her head, causing Finn to smile widely. "Good, let's go!" He took her hand and led her into a large barn shaped building near the lodge. _

_Rachel looked up to see several cables stretching out from the second floor of the building. "What is this, Finn? What are we doing?" Her question was answered when a large pillow shaped basket, complete with windows, came gliding out of the front of the building suspended on the cables. _

"_It's a Gondola! It goes all the way across the town. It's how Telluride does public transportation!" He said proudly "Come on, let's go get in one!" _

_Now inside the building, they made their way to where the attendants were helping passengers into the gondolas. They approached and the attendant opened the door, gesturing for them to get in. Rachel climbed in first and scooted over allowing room for Finn to sit by the door. The attendant reminded them of the safety precautions and shut the door, allowing the gondola to begin moving towards the opening at the front of the building. The windows allowed the sun to light up the gondola when it exited the building. Once out of the building, it climbed along the cables taking it high above the lodge and allowing for great views. _

_Stunned by the beauty of the snow covered mountains Rachel put her hand over her chest and gasped "It's beautiful, Finn." _

_He watched her take in the view, mesmerized by her reaction "You're beautiful." He said. _

_Suddenly shy, Rachel smiled slightly at Finn. "You know, you can kiss me if you want to." She spoke softly._

"_I want to." They locked eyes as he closed the distance between them. Their lips met and Finn took in a sharp breath. Rachel slowly lifted her right hand and placed it on Finn's jawline as she deepened the kiss. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They continued to kiss, the view forgotten, until the door unexpectedly opened and they heard the attendant clear his throat. Without letting go of Rachel, or even looking away from her, he dismissed the worker "It's cool dude, we are going to go again." Finn looked between Rachel's lips and her deep brown eyes until he heard the door close. Satisfied that they were once again moving, he closed the distance between them once more. _

"_Finn, Finn," Rachel pulled away slightly so that she could speak "we should stop. We don't want to get banned from riding the gondola." She giggled._

"_I don't care." Finn kissed Rachel again, smiling when he felt her relax into it. After a few minutes, he pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "Come back to my apartment with me." A slightly stunned Rachel contemplated the meaning of his question for a moment before Finn realized the implication of what he had asked and he stammered "Not to do anything, uh, like that. I, uh, like you Rachel, like really like you. I know we have only known each other for a couple days, but I feel a real connection between us, you know."_

_Relieved, Rachel nodded her head "I really like you too, Finn." She placed a quick kiss on his lips and said "This was wonderful idea, how about we continue to ride the gondola, this time actually looking out the windows and then we can go back to your apartment."_

"_Deal." He kissed her again and leaned back in the seat, simultaneously putting his arm around the small brunette. She molded into his side and they took in the breathtaking scenery that surrounded them. _

Noticing that the drumming stopped, she looked inside the store again but Finn was nowhere to be seen. Figuring he had gone out the back door, she decided to try again on a different day. Sighing, she turned back to the street and hailed a cab, both terrified and relieved that she had found Finn.

Inside the store, Finn was drumming along to an old rock song, as he often did after he closed the store. Deciding he should get home, Finn went to lock up his office. He was locking the door when he noticed a small girl turning away from the store front. The girl seemed familiar and his feet were taking him towards her. Finn noticed her hailing a taxi and took bigger steps to reach the door quicker. He just unlocked and opened the door when he saw her get into the back of the cab.

_Pulling back from their shared embrace, Rachel looked up at Finn with tears shining in her eyes "What happens now, Finn?" _

_A small sad smile playing on his lips, Finn spoke softly as he gently rubbed Rachel's upper arms through her jacket. "You are going to go to New York, finish school and become a kick ass teacher and I am going to go back to Ohio, go to school and figure out what to do with my life. You have it all figured out and I can't bear to hold you back, Rachel. So, we are just going to let go and let the universe do its thing. If we are meant to be together then we will be together." He pulled her in for another tight hug as she began to cry softly into his chest. _

_Her hold around his middle tightened as she continued to cry. She pulled back and took his hands in her own, ready to protest, when she heard Brittany call to her from the curb. "I guess I should go. Thank you for everything Finn. This week has been wonderful."_

"_Rachel!"_

_Rachel looked back to see her Aunt and Uncle already in the car and her cousin waiting expectantly beside the open door of lodge's shuttle. "I guess I should go." She lifted herself onto her toes and kissed him gently. "Good luck, Finn." Still holding Finn's hand, Rachel turned to walk to her awaiting ride. She only took a few steps before Finn pulled her back into him and kissed her passionately. She immediately melted into his embrace, their kiss making her knees go weak. _

_Moments later they separated dazed and panting. He reached up and cupped her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. "You are something special Rach." The sound of Brittany's voice once again calling for Rachel pulled his attention away from the teary eyes girl in front of him and he looked up. Forcing a smile he looked back at Rachel and very quietly said "They are waiting, you better get going." Finn squeezed her hand one last time before reluctantly letting go as she once again turned to leave. He watched as she reached the curb and climbed in the waiting car, waving at him as the car drove away. He let out a shaky breath as the shuttle disappeared from his view._

* * *

Rachel hit send and placed her cellphone to her ear, eagerly awaiting an answer from the other end of the call.

"**Hello?" **

Rachel let out a breath "Hey Brit. How are you?"

"**Oh hey Rachel! I'm great! I just got Lord Tubbington to flush the toilet!"**

She chuckled "That's great. Hey Brit, do you remember when we went to Colorado a few years ago?"

"**That was the year I learned how to turn on my computer all by myself. What about it Ray?"**

She inhaled deeply "Do you remember the guy I met at the lodge? Finn? Well I found out he wrote a song about our time together. I found out he might live here in the city and I need to know what you think I should do. Should I go talk to him? I mean you are the only person who knows about what happened that week."

"**Do you like him?"**

"Yes."

"**Then go get him."**

"But…"

"**But what, Rachel? You like him, go talk to him."**

"I'm scared, what if he forgot about me? Oh my god. What if he's married!?"

"**How are you going to find out if you don't go talk to him? He might just be waiting around for you to come and get him… Rachel I got to go, Lord Tubbington just made the toilet overflow. Bye."**

"Bye." Rachel looked at the screen to confirm that the call had ended and put her phone in her purse. She let out a heavy sigh. Brittany made it sound so easy. Why couldn't she just do that, just go talk to him. She decided she needed a second (and third) opinion. It was time to tell Sam and Mercedes.

* * *

Puck was behind the bar wiping a glass when he heard the distinct sound of knuckles tapping on the bar. When he turned around he was happy to discover that it was Finn. "S'up Huddy? You want the usual?"

"Yeah man." Finn replied with very little enthusiasm.

Puck was quick to fill a glass for his friend and when he put it down in front of him, he could tell that there was something bothering him. "What's got your panties in a bunch? You only come to MacLarens if I drag you here or if you need something."

"I think I saw Rachel today. At the store."

"The chick from the lodge a hundred years ago?"

Finn nodded and took a drink of the whisky "I was playing drums after closing today and I noticed a girl by the door. By the time I got there she was getting in a cab. It looked so much like her."

"Dude, did this Rachel chick have a magic vagina? You gotta let her go. I think you need just get laid, bang her out of your brain." Puck stole a glance at the blonde woman who had just approached the bar.

Ignoring Puck's attempt to 'help' him up he continued "I can't explain it dude, I _felt_ her there."

"Wow. That is lame. You need to sack up, forget her, and move on. I'll help." Puck turned to put a pink drink on the bar in front of the blonde woman and gestured to Finn "Have you met Finn?"

Before Finn was able to react, his well-meaning friend had made himself busy at the other end of the bar. He sighed and turned his attention to the pretty blonde, intent on letting her down easy. He's not sure why he keeps talking to Puck about serious issues, he never helps, in fact, he usually makes things worse.

"_Next time you want to entertain the snow bunnies, just tell me, Hudson." _

"_I told you, we were just watching a movie." Finn huffed_

_Puck was barely stifling his laughter "Yeah, __**Grease**__, real manly. You letting her keep your balls in her purse already?" _

_Finn picked up the pillow resting next to him and hit Puck in face "Shut up, Puckerman. It's not like that. We are just hanging out. She's only here for a few more days anyway."_

"_Holy Shit! You like her!" _

_Finn looked at the table "Maybe."_

"_Dude. The bunnies come, they ski, they leave. It's the natural order of things. That's why this gig is so sweet. No time to get attached." Explained Puck._

"_That's not who I am. I'm not going to take advantage of her, I really like her."_

_Puck looked at Finn and held up a fist, ticking up fingers as he spoke "They come, they ski, they __**leave.**__ Hump and dump. The stuff dreams are made of bro. Enough of the girly feeling bullshit; get your controller, lets blow stuff up!"_

* * *

After talking to Brittany, Rachel had decided that she would discuss what had happened at McKinley lodge with Sam and Mercedes. After all, they are her best friends these days. The couple was currently sitting at her dining room table waiting for dinner to be served. Rachel entered with a casserole dish and placed it on the table. "Here you go! Homemade lasagna! Let's eat, shall we?"

Mercedes dished herself and her husband a plate and waited for Rachel to do the same "Thanks Rachel. Now, how about we cut the crap, and you tell us what's bothering you."

Sam nearly choked at the directness of his wife "If you want to." He added hastily.

The trio ate as Rachel told them the whole story, including how she tried to visit him a few days before. When she finished, Mercedes looked at her quizzically "What the damn hell?" she exclaimed.

Taken aback Rachel looked at her friend wondering what she had said. "Ex- excuse me?"

"Girl, he wrote a song. About you. Why haven't you stopped by there aga…" she was cut off by Sam.

"Wait, Finn Hudson? T-Bird Tunes? Is that what you said?" Rachel nodded and he continued "I met him. That's where I bought my guitar a couple months ago. I just got an email from them, about an anniversary party or something. He owns the place right?"

Rachel tried not to show her surprise that her friend had met Finn when she answered "That's what Uncle Google said."

"Uncle Google?" Mercedes questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel shrugged "One of the secretaries used it the other day. I liked it."

"I like it too." Sam interjected

Mercedes chuckled, "Whatever. Look, are you going to meet up with lover boy or what."

"I think I am. I mean, even if to get closure right? I can't stop thinking about him. I never really have. I'll try to go in on Saturday. That's the best chance of him being there."

"Let's go out Friday after school. Shopping, dinner, mani's, pedi's, it will be fun. We can figure out a plan then." Mercedes asked hopefully.

Rachel smiled widely "Sounds lovely, Mer."

The matter settled for the evening, the three friends continued their evening. Laughing and talking through the dessert until it was time to say goodbye for the evening.

* * *

"Cheers!" T-Bird Tunes was filled with Finn's friends and family. They all tipped their champagne classes at him and waited for him to speak.

Finn cleared his throat nervously "Thanks everybody. A year ago I was lucky enough to open T-Bird Tunes." He paused until the crowds clapping died down. "It has been great and I couldn't have done it without any of you. I'm so happy to have had such a great support system. Let's hope that this is only the first of many 'T-Bird Tunes'. Please enjoy the little sandwiches and champagne." The crowd once again clapped and then began to mingle, classic rock playing over the stores speakers. He smiled at his approaching mother, pulling her into a tight hug when they were close enough.

"Congratulations honey."

"Thanks mom."

"Is everything all right, Finn? You seem a little distracted tonight." Carol asked.

Finn sighed "It's fine."

"Finny…" His mother pressed "You know I've been your mother for a very long time, I know when something is bothering you."

Finn laughed slightly "I'm fine, it's just, I think I saw this girl the other day. A girl I knew… from before. Anyway, ever since I can't get her out of my head."

Carol tried not to let her voice betray her excitement; her son possibly getting involved with a girl was exciting "A girl?" she pressed, trying to sound casual.

"Don't get your hopes up mom, I don't even know for sure that it was her. I think I'm losing it." He shook his head and drank from the nearly empty champagne flute.

"Oh honey, you're not losing it. She must be real special if you can't get her out of your head. Is this the same girl you wrote that song about? " Carol put her hand on Finn's shoulder rubbing it gently.

Finn shook his head "Yeah, that's her. She could have moved or forgotten about me or hell, she could even be married!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"It seems that the universe is trying to remind you of the time you shared with her." She paused, trying to find the right thing to say "If it was her, I'm sure you will see her again soon, and if it wasn't, you will figure something out." She looked around the room and noticed Burt approaching the sandwich table "You should probably mingle; these people are all here to see you." With a parting hug, Carol walked over to join her husband who was now starting on his third sandwich.

Finn still had no idea what he was going to do about the girl who had been invading his thoughts recently; he sighed and made his way to the sandwich table at the back of the room. While he was eating, he let his mind wander back to Rachel.

_Finn led Rachel into the small cabin that was his home for the winter. She let out a small gasp as she looked around the small, rustic looking room. "Finn? This is your apartment? It's lovely. It is very… you."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. "Thanks, I guess. The lodge provides the employees with a place to live. We had a couple of choices. I like this one, cause it has a fireplace, and I don't have roommates." _

_The small room had a kitchenette and a small living area with a bed set up in the back corner of the room next to one of the large windows. The couch acted as a divider in the living space, facing a small TV with a DVD player and video game system plugged into it. There was a fireplace in the corner of the living room that appeared well used. The walls had a few paintings hung sporadically throughout the space, probably hung by the lodge. There were tw frames propped up on an end table at the end of the couch. _

_Rachel approached the table and picked up on of the pictures. "Is this your family?"_

"_Yeah." He pointed at the faces in the photo "That's my mom, my step dad Burt, my step brother Kurt and me."_

"_Step dad and step brother? How long ago were they married?" _

"_Uh, when I was 16. It was hard at first, but we are all really close now. I thought my mom was replacing my dad, he died when I was a baby. We worked it out though, now we are all really close." _

_Rachel noticed the fondness in his eyes. She could tell he really loved his family. "Do you miss them?"_

"_Yeah." He looked at her with a half-smile then looked back at the photo and continued "I've never really been away from my mom for more than a couple days, and Kurt moved to New York for school about a week after I came out here. They are all coming here for Christmas though." He smiled widely and put the picture back on the table, and moved to the fireplace "How about you? Tell me about your family." _

"_I'm an only child. I have two dads, they are everything to me. Daddy is a lawyer, Dad is an architect. I'm here with my cousin, Brittany; you knew that already. We get along well, obviously. There isn't much more to tell than that." She told him as the logs in the fireplace began to glow. _

_Cautiously, she sat at the edge of the well-used plaid couch. Finn retrieved a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and offered her one as he sat beside her. "You want to watch a movie?" _

"_Sure. What do you have?" The pair was browsing through Finn's limited movie collection. Finn was just beginning to wish he had less violent shoot 'em up movies and more "couple" friendly movies when he saw Rachel grab a movie. "Grease?" _

"_Kurt made me watch it. It turns out, it's really good." He shrugged "You want to watch that one, then?"_

_Rachel handed him the movie, nodding her head as Finn took it. He put the disk in the DVD player and sat next to her on the couch. He was momentarily surprised when she moved closer to him and snuggled into his side but he just put his arm around her and enjoyed the warmth of her being so close to him. _

_The movie played and just as Danny was being stranded at the drive-in, there was a loud knock at Finn's door. They both sat up moving away from each other, both instantly missing the warmth of being so close. Finn paused the movie made his way to the door. _

"_What's up Hudson? We playing?" Rachel sat up straighter as the mohawked man pushed past Finn and entered the room. The man took a step towards the couch and stopped. The smirk on his face was obvious. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? You holding out on me Hudson?" _

_Finn's face flushed red as he looked at Rachel apologetically then back at the intruder. "Dude!"_

"_What?"_

_Finn shook his head "Nothing. Rachel, this is Noah Puckerman. He is a ski instructor here. Puck, this is Rachel Berry. She is here on vacation." He moved to stand closer to Rachel._

_Rachel held out her hand, which was quickly taken by the visitor "It's a pleasure to meet you, Noah."_

"_Call me Puck, princess."_

"_Puck." Finn interjected with a warning tone._

_Rachel cast a quick sideways glance at Finn "I will do no such thing. Noah is a fine name." _

"_Whatever." Puck turned his attention to Finn "We going to play or what, man?" _

"_Oh, sorry dude, I forgot. Me and Rach.."_

"_It's ok Finn, I told Brit we would have dinner together tonight. I should probably get going anyway." Rachel put her coat on and moved towards the door, Finn close behind. Puck had already made himself comfortable on the couch, amused at the disruption he had cause._

_Finn stood close in front of Rachel speaking in a whisper "You sure? I can tell Puck to leave." _

"_It's ok." _

_He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek peering into her eyes "Can I see you again? I work tomorrow, but not until four. We could, uh, get together before?" _

_His close proximity was affecting her and she licked her lips "Sounds great." Her eyes closed slowly as she felt Finn's warm breath on her lips. His thumb was rubbing small gentle circles on her cheek when their lips made contact. The sweet, delicate kiss only lasted a moment before the forgotten visitor interrupted._

"_Get some!" he shouted._

_Pulling back slightly Finn turned to his friend "Ass." Then back to Rachel "I'll walk you back to the lodge." Finn once again turned to his friend was now digging out controllers "Be right back dude." _

_Finn walked Rachel back to the lodge, never letting go of her hand. When they arrived in the lobby Finn hugged her tightly before he spoke "I'll pick you up at ten, is that too early?" _

"_That's perfect. I'll be ready." She looked around to make sure nobody was watching and gave Finn another kiss. "Bye Finn."_

_Rachel turned to walk down the hall that would lead to her room. She only made it a couple steps before Finn added "Dress warm tomorrow." She turned back with a smile on her face and nodded "Bye Rach."_

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Rachel found herself standing outside 'T-Bird Tunes' looking through the large store front window. She was trying to find the words to say to Finn if she saw him today. From the window, she saw a tall man inside talking to a younger woman who appeared to be an employee, but when the man turned towards the front of the store, Rachel knew it. It was definitely Finn. All she had to do was take the ten steps required to get to the front door and go in; too bad her feet weren't cooperating. Rachel's heart rate quickened and she found herself panicking at the thought of going in. She was going to go in the store, she had to, she just needed a minute. She turned from the window and made her way down the sidewalk, further away from the door, so that she was no longer visible from inside. She leaned her back against the brick and looked into the sky, hoping to gather the courage she needed to go in. She was so lost

"_You want my peanuts?" _

_Rachel's head turned away from the small airplane window to the blonde sitting next to her "No thank you Brittany."_

"_Are you sure? Snacks in small bags always make me happy when I'm sad." Brittany said, offering the bag of peanuts once again._

_Rachel took the bag, forcing a smile "Thank you."_

"_You want to talk about it?" she pressed._

_Rachel drew in a deep breath "I know I hardly know Finn, but I feel so connected to him."_

"_Like me and Lord Tubbington." She said matter-of-factly. "I always know when he is cheating on his diet."_

_Rachel chuckled lightly "I guess so. I just wish we weren't in such different places, things could have been different."_

_Brittany put her hand on Rachel's shoulder "Who knows, maybe the universe wasn't ready for you guys to be together yet. Maybe the universe needs you to do something important first. The universe knows what it's doing, just last week it made me late to that BBQ at Artie's house. When I got there all the potato salad was gone, turns out everybody who ate it got sick. See? The universe knows what it's doing."_

_Rachel laughed out loud at her cousin's logic "I hope it does, Britt. I'm going to hug you now."_

* * *

Finn had just finished a late morning drum lesson and decided to make sure things were going well for his newest employee Megan. She was still really nervous about her first job and being so far away from home. He approached the counter where she was attending to the cash register. "Hey Megan. How are things going out here today? You sell any records?" He asked her.

"Hey Mr. Hud, I mean, Finn. Things are going great! I sold a few. Who knew people still bought those things." Megan replied

Finn smiled at the girl "They are classic! I used to listen to those all the time with my mom. We actually got a few more in, if you get time, will you put them over with the others?" He turned slightly and gestured towards the front of the store. His new perspective allowed him to notice a small girl, just like the one he had seen earlier in the week, once again turning away from the store windows. "Uh, excuse me for a minute." He absently said to the girl while he quickly made his way to the door.

He pushed it open forcefully, determined not to miss her this time; he needed to put his mind at ease and find out whether or not it was Rachel. Once outside he looked left then right noticing a woman leaning up against the wall just beyond his store front. He cautiously made his way to her, each step making his heart beat faster, stopping a few feet from her. "Rachel?"

Rachel's head snapped forward in surprise and she looked at him with wide eyes "Finn?"

He took another step closer "What are you? How did you? Why did you?" he stammered. His shock was evident.

"I heard your song." She blurted, immediately regretting it. "I mean, I heard a song that reminded me of our time together. When I found out that you wrote it, I had to find you."

His shock quickly turned to nerves and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, uh, yeah, that. Sorry about that. I couldn't get you out of my head, I started writing and, well, I wrote a song, three of them actually. Anyway, my brother found them and suggested I show them to some people he knew." Finn shrugged "Are you mad?"

Rachel stood tall and took a step closer to Finn "Mad? No, I'm not mad. I suppose maybe I should be, but I'm flattered that it meant so much to you to write a song about it. Not every girl can say that." She looked up at the sign poised above the store then back at Finn "'T-Bird Tunes'?" she questioned.

"I bought the place a little more than a year ago with the royalties from 'Telluride' and I figured that it would be a fitting name, you know?" his lips quirked into a hesitant half smile and he took another step closer. "It seemed like the best way to use my business degree and my love of music."

"That's wonderful Finn; it looks like a nice place."

"Would you like to come in a see it? I mean, the place wouldn't even exist if I hadn't met you." He asked hopefully.

She smiled shyly and took another step towards him, now directly between him and the window "I would love to."

Finn led her into the music store, his mind reeling. Rachel stopped as soon as she walked in the door; the place was so perfectly Finn. Like she had noticed before, there were instruments hanging on the wall, and racks strategically placed and now that she was inside, she was able to hear the classic rock emulating from the speakers and filling the space. There were posters from various bands and musicals hanging wherever space would allow. She was standing barely inside the door, her mouth slightly open, when she felt a large hand on her elbow.

"Rachel? You ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just." She hesitated and looked around the store again "This place is very you. I can tell you are proud of it."

"Thanks Rachel, that means a lot coming from you. You want to see the rest?"

Rachel nodded and Finn took her around the store, excitedly pointing out all the different sections of the store. He stopped in front of the drum kit set up at the back of the store. "And this is where I hold drum lessons."

"I saw you here, playing the drums, a few days ago." She admitted.

"I, uh, saw you too. I didn't know it was you, I went after you, but you got in a taxi. I wanted to see you." He took a step, effectively closing the distance between them. He looked down at her, his eyes searching hers.

She looked into his eyes quietly admitting "I wanted to see you too."

That's all he needed to hear before swiftly taking her in his arms and kissing her. One of her hands snaked around his neck as the other pressed into his chest, feeling the rapid thumping of his heart. Their lips reluctantly parted moments later and Finn looked into her eyes once again. "I want to take you out. On a date. A proper one."

"I would like that."

He tightened his grip around her and his smile grew wider "Awesome." He kissed her softly and tucked a strand of errant hair behind her ear "I'm not letting you go so easy this time Rachel Berry."

"I'm counting on it, Finn Hudson."

* * *

**A/N- There you have part two. Part three is ready when you are. Thank you for reading and remember that reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Part three! This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I would like to say thank you to everybody for the support. You guys are awesome. Mel is the best, that's a fact. I have still never been to Telluride, and I still do not own the music, **_**How I Met Your Mother**_** or **_**Grease**_**. Flashbacks are in italics. **

**Music used: "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey; "Gone, Gone, Gone" by Phillip Phillips, co-written by Derek Fuhrmann, Todd Clark, and Gregg Wattenberg; "Pretending" by the Glee Cast and is a Glee original song; "It Won't be Like This for Long" by Darius Rucker, written by Darius Rucker, Ashley Gorley, & Charles Christopher Dubois. I do not own them.**

**The title and overall story concept is from "Telluride" by Tim McGraw and is written by Troy Verges & Brett James. **

Telluride -Part 3

Finn was sitting across from Rachel in the dimly lit restaurant. The waitress had just taken their order when Finn decided to ask "Do you remember the first time we hung out?" he questioned.

Rachel smiled fondly and nodded.

_Rachel was waiting outside the restaurant when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her smile was bright when she turned to see that it was Finn. _

"_You ready to go? I, uhh, thought we could just walk through town; there is a great ice cream shop not far from here." Finn was rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he spoke._

_She looked up at him through her eyelashes and bit her lower lip. "Taking a walk sounds lovely, Finn. Thank you for offering to show me around. It really means a lot." _

"_I wanted to." He stepped aside and gestured towards the front entrance of the lodge "Let's go."_

_As the pair walked out of the lodge and through the small town, Finn pointed out all the stores and shops along the way. When they reached the small ice cream shop, Finn opened the door and allowed Rachel to enter first. They ordered and received their treats and were seated at a table near the window. _

_Rachel watched Finn take a bite of his ice cream "So Finn, what made you decide to come here all the way from Lima, Ohio?"_

"_Well, I just finished high school, and I wasn't ready for the full college experience yet, you know. I know I want to go, I'm just not sure what I'm going to study. Anyway, a few weeks before graduation, my school had a job fair, and McKinley's lodge was there talking about winter and summer jobs. I love to ski and stuff, so I decided to work this winter season while I take a couple basic online classes. It's not really a life plan, and it's weird being so far from my family, but It's been fun so far. Plus," he paused "I met you." Finn took another bit of his ice cream. "What about you, why come to a ski lodge, if you aren't going to ski?"_

_She set down her spoon and wiped her lips before she spoke, "I intended to visit my dads for Thanksgiving, I'm a freshman at NYU, but when I returned home, I found out they had left for a cruise to Mexico the day before my arrival. I couldn't go back to my dorm and my cousin Brittany found out I was going to be alone so she insisted I join her family on their annual ski trip. I tried to tell her I didn't want to go, but she insisted and here I am." She shrugged and took another bite of her own dessert._

"_Where is home, Rachel… Wait, what __**is**__ your last name?" he raised an eyebrow at her as he continued eating._

_Rachel chuckled "My last name is Berry and home was Frasier, Michigan. It's a really small town north of Detroit. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get out of there and go to school in New York. I don't think I'm cut out for small town life."_

"_I get that. What are you studying at NYU?"_

_Rachel took the last bite and pushed the bowl away "I'm going to be a teacher. It has always been something I wanted to do and I've always liked kids. My second love is the theatre and I can teach anywhere, so, naturally, New York was my first choice. Where are you going to go to school?"_

_Finn finished his own ice cream "I'll probably go to Ohio University; that's where I'm taking the online classes. I really like music -I play the drums and stuff- it would be cool to do something with that, but I'm just not sure what yet."_

_Rachel placed her hand on top of Finn's "Not everybody knows what they want to do right out of high school. I'm sure you'll figure it out, Finn."_

_Finn turned his hand over so that he and Rachel's palms were touching "Thanks Rachel. It's getting late, you ready to head back?"_

"_Yes, let's go. Thanks for showing me around town; I had a really good time." Rachel stood from the table and put on her jacket as Finn did the same. _

_When they arrived back at the lodge, Rachel paused, "Thanks for the walk, Finn, and the ice cream." _

"_You want to hang out again tomorrow? I'm off all day." He blurted._

"_Sure, Finn." She stretched onto her toes to give Finn a lingering kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." _

_Slightly dazed, Finn touched his cheek "See ya."_

"So, what grade do you teach?" he asked.

Rachel raised her eyebrows "What makes you think I still became a teacher?" The waitress arrived and placed the plates on the table, leaving the couple to continue their date.

Finn chuckled "Rach, I may not know you super well, but I know you well enough to know that when you set out to achieve something, you achieve it."

"First. I teach first grade." She conceded. "This is my second year. What about you? I know you have the music store and you write music, what else? How did you end up here?"

"I don't really write music, professionally anyway. I was sort of just playing around with some words and accidentally wrote a few songs. I never had any intention of submitting or selling them, but Kurt was pretty insistent. Anyway, I graduated from OSU with a degree in business about a year and a half ago and a buddy of mine told me about a store front for sale here in the city. I had just graduated college and received a check from the production company, so I decided to go for it. Kurt was already living here and our parents were thinking about moving closer too, so, why not?" He stopped and took a bite of his meal. "The store opened a year ago, this week actually, and it's doing well. It's been fun, mostly."

Rachel finished her bite and hesitated briefly before asking "What were the other songs? Would I know them?"

"Maybe? I mean _Telluride_ is sorta popular on the country station; _Gone, Gone, Gone _waspopularon regular radio, and one called _Pretending _was used on a TV show about a high school glee club." He shrugged and took another bite, finishing his meal.

Rachel's eyes lit up "Really? You wrote all those? I remember telling Mercedes she had to hear _Gone, Gone, Gone_ last summer, and I watch that show, it's really fun." She, too, finished her meal and pushed the plate into the center of the table.

"Are you ready for part two?"

"Part two? This has already been a perfect evening."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to go big. Are you ready?" he asked already removing himself from the booth.

She slid out of the booth and took the hand Finn was offering "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." The playful half-smile on his lips made Rachel's heart skip a beat and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

They continued walking down the busy New York City street until Finn stopped suddenly. Rachel looked up at Finn, who was smiling widely. On the billboard behind him she could see _Grease_ written on the marque. "Finn?" she breathes out.

"I remember you said that you loved the theatre and we have never been able to finish the movie, third times the charm right?"

She turned to face him completely and pressed her hands to his chest; she lifted onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. "This is an amazing surprise."

Finn leaned close to her ear, his hot breath warming her cheek "Let's go in." he said, before kissing her cheek and leading them into the theater.

He pulled the tickets from his jacket and handed her one. She took it, smiling widely, and passed it under the ticket scanner. -Ding- Rachel really loved that sound.

**Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world **

"I really like this song. Journey is awesome." Finn declared as he merged to the outside lane of the highway, the car's blinker ticking evenly.

"I agree." Rachel looked puzzled "Finn, why are we exiting now? The restaurant is still three exits away."

Now off the highway, Finn placed his hand over the hand Rachel was resting on his thigh "The record my mom ordered came in today. I thought we could drop it off to her on the way to dinner." He felt her hand squeeze his leg and stole a quick glance at her, noticing that her face was now pale. "Are you ok?"

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to calm herself "Fine. I'm fine, it's just that I have never met your mom. What if she doesn't like me?"

He lifted her hand and placed her knuckles to his lips "Babe," he said seriously "She will love you."

Rachel smiled slightly, clearly not convinced, as they pulled into the driveway of the home Finn's parents owned just outside the city. Finn parked the car in the driveway and reached into the back seat to retrieve the record before getting out to open the passenger side door for Rachel. He offered her his hand and helped her out of the car. Once out, he leaned down to kiss her reassuringly "You will be fine, promise. Let's go." They walked to the door and Finn opened it "Mom? I brought by your record."

"Finn, Sweetie? Is that you?" the words reached them just as the older woman appeared in the family room "I thought you had a date ton- Oh! Hello."

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand and looked down at her before taking a step further into the room "I do. We stopped on the way. Mom, this is Rachel."

"It's lovely to mee-" Rachel began but she was pulled into a tight hug before she could finish.

The woman pulled back still holding onto Rachel's shoulders and looked at her, her eyes misty "It is wonderful to finally meet you, Rachel."

A stunned Rachel stood in the living area "It's great to meet you too, Mrs. Hummel."

"Oh honey, call me Carol." She smiled and let go of the young girl turning her attention back to her son, hugging him also "Is that my record, Finny?"

Finn handed the record to Carol and grabbed ahold of Rachel's hand "It came in today."

"Thank you. You kids want to stay for dinner? Burt should be home soon."

"Sorry mom, we can't, we have dinner reservations at seven." He glanced at the clock "Which we better get going if we are going to make it."

Carol hugged both Rachel and Finn again "Thanks for bringing this by Finn, and Rachel, it is great to finally meet you. I hope you are able to come by again, maybe stay a little longer?"

"I will… C-Carol." She smiled

"See you later mom." Finn called out leading Rachel out to the car.

"Bye sweetie."

"Babe?" Finn was walking through the apartment he now shared with Rachel. The ten months since their reunion had been filled with so much more happiness than either of them had expected and only a month ago they had decided to move in together.

"In here!"

Finn followed the angelic voice of the girl he loved to find her in their bedroom. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I just got done putting away some laundry, how is everything down at the store?" Rachel moved meet him in the middle of the room for a kiss. When his hands didn't wrap around her waist like they usually did, she took a closer look at him. "Finn, what are you hiding behind your back?"

His happy smile quickly turned to a mischievous one as he moved his hands in front of him, revealing a box wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper. "It's nothing, just your birthday present." He said casually. He pulled back the gift when she reached for it excitedly.

"Finn! What is it? Let me open it." She reached for it again and again he pulled moved it away from her, chuckling. She put her arms at her side and put out her bottom lip in a pout. "Please?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly "You know I can't resist you when you do that. Here." He held the box out and she quickly took it.

"What is it?"

Finn laughed "Why don't you open it and find out."

Rachel began tearing at the paper and dropping smaller pieces on the floor. She cautiously opened the box and looked through the contents. She looked up at Finn hopefully "Really? We are going? When?"

"We are really going. Right after you get out for Christmas break. You like it?"

Rachel dropped the box onto the bed and jumped into Finn's arms, hugging him tightly. "I love it! I need to get some snow boots!"

"I'm glad. I thought since you mentioned that you wanted to learn to snowboard, it would be nice to go back to Telluride. Are you sure you like it?" he loosened his grip around her waist slightly and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"I have really been hoping we could go back there. It's perfect and I love it. Now how about you let me show you how much I love it." Rachel planted a soft kiss on his mouth, deepening is when his lips parted in a grin. She felt him moving across the room and squealed in surprise when he dropped her onto the bed. He laughed and lay down next to her, ready to let her show him how much she loved the gift.

Rachel was walking next to Finn, one hand intertwined with his, the other holding onto his elbow, she rested her head against his arm and sighed "It is as beautiful as I remember it Finn."

He looked down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you are having fun."

"Of course I am. I'm here with you." She looked up and smiled "Thanks for teaching me how to snow board today. It was fun."

"Anytime, baby. You ready to ride the gondola?"

"So ready."

The pair walked into the familiar barn like building and got into line. Finn was looking around the line and switching his weight from side to side. He placed his hand in his coat pocket and shook his fist causing Rachel to look up at him. "Finn, are you ok?"

"Oh! Fine. I'm fine. How about this line huh?"

Rachel looked at him quizzically "Are you sweating? Do you need to take off one of your jackets?"

"I'm fine. We are up next." He tried to sound calm when he was anything but.

She looked at him again, unsure of why he was suddenly so excitable, then to the attendant who was now holding the door to the gondola open for them. They climbed in and the attendant gave them brief safety instructions and then closed the door before the basket moved outside the building.

Once the sunlight lit up the gondola, Rachel once again turned her attention to Finn. "You are scaring me a little, are you sure you are ok?"

He turned on the seat to face her, their knees now touching. He took her hand in both of his and smiled at her lovingly "Rachel, six years ago, I took a job halfway across the country at a ski resort. I was lucky enough to meet a girl who changed my life. She opened me up. She made me love; if it weren't for her, who knows where I would be. What I do know is that I did meet her, I did fall in love with her, twice." He smiled and Rachel's eyes shone with tears as he reached his hand to her face, his thumb gently tracing a path from her temple to her chin. "I lost her once and she found me. She found me and I'm not going to lose her again." Finn shifted, dropping down to his knee on the floor of the gondola. His right hand was digging into his jacket pocket, while the left gently took Rachel's hand. She let out a strangled sob and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Rachel, I love you. I think I always have." He took the small velvet box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with single diamond "It would make me the happiest man on earth if you would be my wife. Rachel Berry will you marry me?" Rachel threw her hands around Finn's neck almost causing them to fall to the floor. She kissed all over his face finally landing on his lips. Finn finally pulled away, his hand still holding the small box. "Is that a yes?"

Rachel kissed him again "Yes. That is a yes. A very enthusiastic yes."

She kissed him again as he lifted himself up to sit on the bench next to her. His fingers were shaking as he removed the ring from the box, gripping it tightly so he wouldn't drop it. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her small finger, kissing the knuckle of her ring finger when it was on. He moved his hands to either side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Hey, these are happy tears right?"

"Very happy. I love you so much." She closed the distance between them kissing him passionately. The kiss lasted longer than either Finn or Rachel intended and soon a new voice interrupted their celebratory make out session.

"Um, ex-excuse me."

Finn pulled his lips from Rachel's and they shared a smile. Finn was looking intently in her eyes as he spoke, though not directly to her "It's cool dude, we are going to go again." Rachel began to laugh as the employee closed the door to the gondola "What?"

"I'm pretty sure that is exactly what you told them the last time we got caught making out in here."

Finn laughed a little "Except this time, I was making out with my fiancé."

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" The excited five year old ran past Rachel and attached herself to Finn's leg only a fraction of a second after he opened the door.

He bent down and picked up the girl, her curly brown bouncing around her shoulders "Hey Abby! How was school today? Did you learn lots of new stuff?" he walked in to the kitchen, placing the days mail onto the counter, and kissed his wife sweetly.

"We learned a new sight word today. T. H. E. The. That's our new word. Oh and today we went to the sharing circle two times." The girl held up two fingers bouncing them as she continued. "Two! It was really weird."

Finn and Rachel looked at her amused and laughed lightly "Oh really?" they said together. Finn kissed her cheek softly as he put down his daughter "Where is your brother?"

"Mommy said that Christopher was being cranky and needed a nap." Abby explained and ran off leaving her parents alone in the kitchen.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel bringing her close to him "And how are my other favorite girls doing?" He asked, simultaneously rubbing her ever growing baby bump and finally kissing her properly.

"We are good, although she seems to be getting a head start practicing her high kicks in there."

He kissed her again "I guess all of our children are going to be kickers, huh? So Chris was cranky?"

"He's just embracing the terrible two's. He was pretty good most of the day though. How was the store? Is Megan doing okay managing the books at both locations?" She asked, now wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, she's doing great."

"That's great. Hey, was this in today's mail?" she questioned, holding up the bulky manila envelope that had been resting on the counter.

He rubbed his neck nervously "Uh yeah. That came today."

"Well, did you open it? What did it say?" She asked excitedly.

He smiled widely "I opened it, they liked both of them." He answered coyly.

Rachel's raised eyebrows in confusion "Both?"

"Both." He confirmed handing her the papers inside the envelope.

Her eyes scanned them quickly and tears filled her eyes "Finn, I'm so proud of you. Why didn't you tell me you wrote a second song?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, in case they didn't like it." He pulled the remaining item from the envelope holding it up for her to see.

Her eyes lit up when she realized that must be a recording of the song "Is that it? Can I hear it?"

He nodded his head and placed the disk into a nearby laptop. Pressing play before he leaned against the counter, watching Rachel's reaction as the music started.

**He didnt have to wake up  
He'd been up all nite  
Lay'n there in bed listen'n  
To his new born baby cry  
He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK  
**

Rachel rubbed her hand over her baby bump and listened intently to the words filling the room.

**It wont be like this for long  
One day soon we'll look back laugh'n  
At the week we brought her home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby just hold on  
It wont be like this for long**

Four years later bout four thirty  
She's crawling in there bed  
And when he drops her off at preschool  
She's clinging to his leg  
The teacher peels her off of him  
He says what can I do  
She says now dont you worry  
This will only last a week or two

It wont be like this for long  
One day soon we'll drop her off  
And she wont even know your gone  
This phase is gonna fly by  
If you can just hold on  
It wont be like this for long  


The tears were now flowing freely down Rachel's cheeks, the beauty of the words her husband had written were making her heart swell with pride and love. Finn made his way behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He held her tight and kissed her temple as she continued to listen to the song.

**One day soon she'll be a teenager  
And at times you'll think she hates him  
Then he'll walk her down the isle  
And he'll raise her vale  
But right now she up and cry'n  
And the truth is that he dont mind  
As he kisses her good night  
And she says her prayers  
He lays down there beside her  
Till her eyes are finally closed  
And just watch'n her it breaks his heart  
Cause he already knows  
It wont be like this for long  
One day soon that little girl is gonna be  
All grown up and gone  
Yeah this phase is gonna fly by  
He's try'n to hold on  
It wont be like this for long  
It wont be like this for long**

The song faded out and Rachel wiped her eyes and turned in Finn's arms "That was beautiful, Finn. I love you so much. _We_ love you so much. You are a wonderful and we are incredibly lucky to have you in our lives." She leaned up, intending to kiss him, when she felt a small pair of hands wrap around her knees. She looked down to find Chris holding a small stuffed Dalmatian in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other. She reluctantly pulled away from her husband so she could greet the toddler at her feet. "Hey buddy. How was your nap?"

Finn bent down and scooped the little boy up in his arms "How's my little man?" The boy snuggled his head into the crook of his father's neck and Finn rubbed the boys back. "Come on, sleepy boy lets go get your sister. I'm taking us all out for dinner."

"You know, you are never going to get rid of me, Mr. Hudson."

"I'm counting on it, Mrs. Hudson." he replied, grinning widely, echoing a phrase she had once said to him.

**A/N- There you have it! Thank you for sticking with me. I really hope everybody enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to know what you thought of the story now that it is complete. As always, thank you for reading! **

**(In case you were wondering, the other song Finn alluded to writing at the end was **_**I'll Be **_**by Edwin McCain.)**


End file.
